Aku
Aku is a character who has yet to appear in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is only featured in character art. But out of the art it can be said he can possibly appear in the comics, allthough nothing is confirmed yet. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting: Called the "Shape Shifting Master of Darkness" at the opening of each episode, Aku can change into virtually any form he desires, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a beautiful woman. He can also change his size, liquefy himself, stretch, and expand his body. Aku's consciousness can exist even in a part of himself. He typically changes into animal forms that are threatening to fit certain situations, such as a scorpion or an octopus. He is however limited to his own colour scheme, no matter what form he takes it will always be black, red and green. Aku needs no food, drink, or air and is capable of interstellar travel. He also has the ability to spy on Jack through a large sphere he can summon at will in his tower. As Aku is a great and powerful wizard, he possesses a wide knowledge of magic that varies from episode to episode as the series demands. His powers , as shown thus far in the series include: *'Superhuman Strength': When Aku challenged Jack to a so called final match he was shown to have superhuman strength even in a somewhat human form. *'Limited Invulnerability': Aku has shown the ability easily withstand weapons of any sort, such as simply absorbing arrows shot at him or not even being fazed after being hit by torpedoes as well as being capable of breathing underwater and existing in the depths of space, however he was shown to be vulnerable against mystic weapons and the weapons and artifacts of Deities and especially Jack's blade which was forged through the very essence of purity within Jack's father by the Deities Odin, Ra and Vishnu. *'Fire Generation': Along with being capable of breathing fire Aku has also been shown creating it such as in one comical situation he had to re-ignite his eyebrows. *'Time Travel': This was the very ability that Aku had used to send Jack into the future at the beginning of the series, though so far it has only been used once and was a one way portal forward in time. *'Laser Eye Beams': Aku used this ability in numerous battles with Jack and he also used it to destroy the majority of Jack's Kingdom. *'Teleportation': Aku uses this quite often to appear before those he has business with, such as the Imakandi. *'Summoning Storms': Aku is capable of conjuring storms through will. Magic Materialization: The ability to create objects out of thin air. He once used this ability to conjure gold, jewels, and treasure for the Imakandi. Psychokinesis: Aku has shown the ability to move objects with his mind alone. *'Sonic Scream': Aku was shown capable of producing a powerful scream that causes massive damage to the landscape. *'Necromancy': Aku has been shown in one episode to be capable of animating countless dead bodies, and bending them to his will as they have neither mind nor soul. A significant aspect in the series is that Aku is ageless and immortal. Aku's body is immune to nearly all forms of physical injury. If wounded, the wounds inflicted upon him will regenerate in moments. He can only be harmed and finally defeated by Jack's samurai sword. It is notable that Aku is also vulnerable to various magical and divine attacks (such as the powers and artifacts of gods). Although Aku can transform into any form, his reflection will show his normal form, most noticeable when Aku turns into a hermit, and asks Jack to look for the god's artifacts. When Jack and Aku are in the swamp, Aku shows his normal form even when he is transformed into his hermit form. He will always have the same reflection, so he splashes the water, and uses the ripples to hide his reflection. Despite his nearly omnipotent abilities, Aku has a few weaknesses. These include: *His shapeshifting is limited to his red, green, and black color scheme, also, his reflection will show his normal form, no matter what guise he takes. *He can be harmed by magical objects and attacks. *In one episode (XLIII), he appears to have somehow caught the flu. Appearance Aku is able to take many forms but mostly is seen, when not in battle or disguise, as a very tall black demon. He doesn't has any legs but instead has small tentacles on the bottom to walk. He has big pointy shoulders and has six spikes sticking out of his head. His whole body is pitch black except his face. He has a green monkey-like face with sharp teeth, a open white nose and big eyes. His eyebrows and long beard are made out of flames. In one of his disguises he has increased enormously in size and is about the lenght of the Powerpuff Girls. He now wears a red cape, similar to Red Riding Hood, with a blue button in his chest. He has gray legs and wears red shoes. He wears the hood over his head so people can't see his face, although you can still see the flames of his eyebrows and the six spikes on the back of his head. Origin He is Samurai Jack's arch nemesis. His name means "evil" in Japanese. He is similar to Akuma, the evil demon with burning eyes from Japanese mythology. He is an extremely powerful demon wizard whose primary ability is shape-shifting like the god of evil Amatsu-Mikaboshi, though he possesses many other powers. He requires no food, water, or air and is capable of interstellar travel. Blossom and Aku There have been several art pieces of Blossom having a relation with Aku. These were possibly made to made fun of the story that Blossom and Aku would ever have a relationship. Gallery wut__by_bleedman.jpg|Wut? here_comes_a_new_challenger_by_bleedman-d540d05.jpg|Aku in Blossom disguise or the kid of Aku and Blossom Aku.jpg|Aku in his red cloak in Samurai Jack Aku2.jpg|Aku as he appears in Samurai Jack Category:Antoganist Category:Male Category:Mythical Creature Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters